titotottersonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Titototter Wiki:Policy
This is the policy page for Titototter wiki. General Policy # Due to Wikia's rules, you must be 13 or over to edit. If we find out you are under 13, we will have to ban you for either infinite or till you are no longer underage. # Strictly no spamming, replacing pages, making fake pages, deleting important pages, or replacing important pages. # Please only edit your user page, don't edit anyone else's user pages unless you get permission from the other user. # Do not add unless categories only use categories added by a admin. # Vandalism isn't allowed, and is highly prohibited in this wiki. If we see you vandalizing pages, you will get an infinite ban. # Respect all users, especially staff. # Do not remove any form of information unless its fake. # Profanity is allowed, but not against other users and please don't use it too much. # Do not be rude to admins or you will be banned # No threatening of any sort. # Do not create pages not releated to Titototter because if you do, you will be banned # Abusing multiple accounts, is not allowed if you make a 2nd account after you have been blocked, that sockpuppet will be banned too and the 1st user's block will be extended unless it's a infinite block more, if you still make more duplicate account(s) they will be blocked as well #* If for any reason you are moving accounts, please let an admin know before moving accounts #* If you continue making sockpuppets, We will have to contact Wikia. # Please don't add false information # Please make your edits the highest quality as possible and make sure they meet the manual of style # Don't remove pictures/information from galleries or transcripts unless it's fake # Please be kind to other users especially admins since they have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. also please don't post private information about yourself # If somebody tells you to stop being annoying, mean, etc., then stop it. # Please don't spam edit pages for the sake of badges which is called Badge-Farming if we see you badge-farming, you will be banned. # Please do not argue with admins or other staff. They know what they're doing, they earned their rights for a reason, This rule also applies to other discussions outside of the wiki like discord for example # No hate accounts at all this will result in a straight up ban with no warnings. # Please don't send messages to users who have made 0 contributions here this will result in a instant ban. Voting Rules # All staff must vote before presenting it to public. # If a referendum ends with more support, the action must be taken. #If a referendum ends with more oppose, no further action is to be taken. #If a referendum ends with more neutral, the second most popular vote must be considered (N, S, O = Support Wins| N, O, S = Oppose Wins) File Policy Image Policy # You must have specifically asked a bureaucrat or administrator to upload an image or video, unless you have a permit. This does not apply for user pages or blogs. # All images and videos (except those on user pages or blogs) must relate to Titototter. # Do not upload fan made images or videos unless its on a user page or blog. # Do not upload dublicates unless its on a user page or blog. Video Policy # Don't upload duplicate videos. # Don't upload fan-made videos The only videos we allow here is TT Movies/Shorts. Messaging/Blog Policy # When someone is warned, they must listen to the admin who gave the warned user the Warning/Notice. # No "test blogs" or "test comments" just for the sake of earning badges. They are nothing but pointless and just fill up the activity feed. # No necroposting (replying on a blog post/thread which had no new replies for longer then 60 days) or we will give you a notice if you continue, you will get a block. # No profanity or threats are allowed against other users. # Leaving messages on your own wall is allowed and don't use it too much if you want to explain why your doing this please make a blog about it. # A person must not argue with an admin because they got there rights for a reason. # Messgae walls are for short communications only, with long ones needing to go into blogs. # Please no racist, sexist or homophobic comments, you will be blocked if you say something like that. Category:Titototter Wiki Staff Policy # If a user is breaking the rules, you must use the three strikes system and warn them each time ## This rule does not apply to users who: spam, vandalize, offend other users, users who are exceptionally rude, or unregistered users. all of whom can be immediately blocked. # A user must apply using the Titototter Wiki Admin Application. # To be considered for any posision, you must be in good standing with the wiki and rules so this means you don't have too many recent warnings/notices and please don't beg cause you will be blocked. Category:Wiki pages Category:Information pages Category:Browse Category:Important Pages Category:Rules